The present invention relates a boutonniere buttoneer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved affixing of a boutonniere to clothing.
It has been, for at least many decades, conventional to use long straight pins for mounting corsages onto dresses, etc. This has occasionally given rise to xe2x80x9cjokesxe2x80x9d about the stabbing by the pinsxe2x80x94especially during the mounting procedurexe2x80x94of women wearing the dresses. However, the matter is, in fact, not at all funny. Not only can painful injury occur, but even in the best of circumstances, the corsage is not mounted as safely or easily or stably as desired.
Over at least several decades, attempts have been made to achieve replacements for the conventional long straight corsage-mounting pins. The resulting devices are not known by the present inventor to have achieved commercial success. Hironaga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,017) discloses a corsage assembly and combination thereof with clothing. The corsage assembly uses a small wire element having two ends. However, re-use of the device becomes may lead to the wire breaking due to repeated bending and because it is a wire it is easy to lose sight of and easily misplaced. It is from a practical commercial standpoint of massive importance that the devices on which the corsages are mounted by florists not only be practical and satisfactory but very cheap, safe and reusable.
An aspect of the present invention regards a boutonniere buttoneer, having a rectangular body, a front side and a back side, the boutonniere buttoneer has two cylindrical legs connected to the back side which are substantially close to the ends respectively. The boutonniere buttoneer has leg covers comprising a hole and handle for receiving the legs; where when legs penetrate a fabric the leg covers clamp onto the legs and prevent said rectangular body from moving.
The aspect of the above-mentioned present invention presents the advantages of safety to a person wearing the boutonniere buttoneer and to a person affixing the boutonniere buttoner. The present invention, also, will not damage a corsage attached to the boutonniere buttoner. The present invention is sturdy, easily bendable and re-bendable without breaking, very cheap and reusable.